


Asking you out

by marksondaejae



Series: Markson daily dose [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Friendship, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:33:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9618053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marksondaejae/pseuds/marksondaejae
Summary: Jae is some kind of singer that everyone on school adores and worships. Mark is the football captain that everyone is crazy about, even if he has this nerdy look. Jackson, well Jackson is the fencing team captain but no one is really interested in it. That’s kind of sad since fencing is such a difficult sport.





	1. Chapter one

“Look at him; he is so stunning, just standing there,” Jackson says, a daydreaming look on his face while he watches at his crush for some time by now. First time when he saw Mark Tuan walking down the hallway with his hands full of books, with nerdy glasses on his nose, he thought that he had seen an angel. He didn’t change his mind about the angel thing, but Mark proved that he isn’t a nerd at all.

“If you like him that much why don’t you try and I don’t know make him yours?” Jaebum asks, eating a fry. He had heard his best friend talking about the beautiful angel nonstop.

“What are you talking about? He clearly doesn’t like me.” Jackson waves off his friend suggestion as he sighs.

“What is with the sigh?” Jinyoung, Jaebum’s boyfriend asks taking a seat at their table before pecking his boyfriend’s lips. “Don’t answer that, Mark Tuan again?”

“Yes,” Jaebum chuckles, leaning his head on Jinyoung. “He is talking nonstop about him but yet he doesn’t do anything about it.”

“Look, you know how we are supposed to be in this battle of dominance, right? That is enough to back off. I don’t want to have my heart broken by him.” Jackson says while he follows Mark’s every move. Like right now, he is telling one of his friend's something with a big smile, that kind of smile that can light up the school cafeteria.

“What is with this crap, Wang? Who is going to break your heart?” Jinyoung asks shaking his head lightly. “No one, not if I will help you.”

“You better not,” Jaebum says looking dead serious into his boyfriend's eyes.

“Oh come on, at least, you can try,” Jinyoung suggests, with his motherly eyes. “You can’t say that you didn’t try.”

“I don’t know if I should listen to you, your plans always fail,” Jackson says admiring how Mark stands up from his table with his empty tray and making his way toward the trays spot.

“Tell me a plan that failed,”

“Well, that was one time when you suggested snicking out of the house because-“

“Ok, ok. That was one time but this won’t fail, I can tell.”

“Fine, after all, what can I lose?” Jackson agrees, looking how Mark disappears out of cafeteria followed by his friends.

They are supposed to be in this battle of kings of school with another guy, Jae.

Jae is some kind of singer that everyone on school adores and worships. Mark is the football captain and everyone is crazy about, even if he has this nerdy look. Jackson, well Jackson is the fencing team captain but no one is really interested in it. That’s kind of sad since fencing is such a difficult sport.

******

 

“Here we go,” Jinyoung says putting down on their lunch table a box with a red bow on top.

“What’s this?” Jaebum asks, raising an eyebrow. “But whatever it is I don’t have a good feeling.”

“Oh, come on. With this, I won your heart.” Jinyoung smile is kind of creepy but Jackson shrugs it off.

“With a box?”

“It’s a cake, a homemade cake.” Jinyoung clarifies pushing it in front of Jackson. “I made it last night, so you better be thankful.”

“He is right with this one; he makes the best cakes ever,” Jaebum says kissing his boyfriend temple.

“You give him this cake and tell him fighting for the upcoming game, which will be on Saturday,” Jinyoung explains leaning into his boyfriend embrace.

Jackson is so jealous of him right now. He still hopes that will be Mark and him one day but for that, he needs to do something, so he stands up and takes the little box into his hands. “I am going,”

Well, when he was almost there, he remembers that he has no idea what he should say.

Shit.

Well, he should go with whatever, after all, Mark should like him for what he is, well, at least, a bit of what he is because he can’t cook to save his life.

“Hey, Tuan,” He says trying to stay as calm as possible because his heart is beating faster and his hands are getting sweaty and Mark’s friends looking his way doesn’t help at all. He is accustomed to attention but right now he wants to run on the other side and hide forever.

“Jackson,” Mark greets flashing his best smile, at least in Jackson’s opinion it is the best smile, and not because is addressed to him.

Jackson takes a deep breath and puts the cake on the table. “I just wanted to wish you good luck on the game for Saturday.”

Mark looks at the box then back at Jackson, the smile never leaving his face. He is so adorable that Jackson wants to cuddle him forever. “Thank you, you didn’t have to give me anything.”

“Oh, I just wanted to.” Jackson awkwardly says bouncing a little on his heels. “I made that, I hope you will enjoy it.”

“You made this?” Mark asks, a surprised look on his face. “What is this?”

“It’s a cake, Bon appetite.” And with that, he practically runs back to his table, his emotions a hurricane and his hands sweaty that he can practically make a river.

******

 

“Why isn’t Mark in school today?” Jackson whines refusing to eat his lunch. Lunch time is the period when he can see the other. Since Mark is older, they don’t have any classes together.

“If I’ll find it out, you’ll stop whining?” Jinyoung asks an annoying look on his face while he types on his phone.

“I’ll try.” Jackson smiles but it doesn’t reach his eyes. He misses the older.

Some more minutes of sobbing and annoying looks, Jinyoung receives the reply to his message. “So, he is in the hospital because he ate peanuts. He is allergic to it.”

“Why would he eat that if he is allergic to it?” Jackson asks, putting his head on his palms trying to find a plan to visit Mark in the hospital.

“This is Jinyoung’s fault.” Jaebum laughs, winning a punch on his shoulder from his boyfriend.”

“What are you talking about?” Jackson wakes from his daydream and glares at his friend. “I told him that I made that damn cake. Oh my, God, he will think that I want to kill him.”  
“Don’t be such a drama queen, he will be fine,” Jinyoung says.

Jackson can’t believe it, Mark will hate him forever. Why in the world he given that cake that he didn’t even make?

*****

 

“Are you sure that is going to work and he’ll forgive me?” Jackson asks with a banner in his hands ready to unfold it but he isn’t sure of this as Jinyoung is after all Jinyoung is an idiot.

“Of course, isn’t like you are the one with a banner here.” Jinyoung rolls his eyes making his way toward the crowd that came to cheer on Mark on Saturday. “He will appreciate that you’ve come.”

“I hope so,” Jackson says taking a seat beside his friend with the folded banner into his hands, playing with it to reveal some stress. This as well was Jinyoung’s idea to make a banner and wave it when Mark will hit his first goal.

Jackson wasn’t so sure at the beginning but what could go wrong about it? It’s not like Mark will eat nor do something.

The game started with every player running around, with the opponent team coming as well. It was boring at the beginning, everyone running for the ball but no one doing anything especially to stand out.

“It’s so boring, just Mark makes it entertaining,” Jackson complains meanwhile his friends are eyes ball looking at the game. “Guys,” He tries again when no one is answering. “Fine, ignore me.”

Just when the game was about to finish, just than someone who Jackson doesn’t care about passed the ball to Mark and as the people counted down the end of the game Mark’s team hit a goal.

Even if the game was boring, Jackson raised and started to unfold the banner at full speed, waving it in the air, hoping that Mark will see it.

“Oh my God, did you just see that he freaking hit goal in the last minute,” Jackson shouts at his friends while waving the banner.

When the player left the football field, just then the boys stopped to shout and seated again, waiting for Mark to come and ask him out, well just Jackson to ask him out.

Jackson started to fold the banner again but stops when he sees his friends glaring at it. “What? You want to keep it?”

“Actually, I prefer not to,” Jinyoung says pressing his lips together. He does that when he is in trouble.

He unfolds the banner carefully because he is afraid that something that shouldn’t be is written there. And because he is right, there in capital letter is a sentence that he prays Mark hadn’t seen it.

“Wang,” Mark’s voice makes Jackson freeze in place, unable to move from nervousness.

“We have to go,” Jaebum says pushing his boyfriend out of the scene. That are so great friends, Jackson thinks.

“If you want me to bang you so bad, you should have asked me in private, not go and wave that for everyone to see,” Mark says a smirk on his face. Jackson doesn’t give a fuck right now because all he can watch is the sweat that goes down Mark’s face, disappearing into his shirt.

“Actually, it was-“

“No need to make excuses.” Mark interrupts wiping his forehead with the back of his palm. “First you want to kill me, now you want to bang? You have to decide Jackson.”  
“I just wanted-“

“Eh, I know what you wanted.” Mark winks, leaving Jackson standing there watching after him.

This damn banner and damn Jinyoung, making me do all the things for nothing.

Who in the world would write, Mark let’s bang… on a banner?

******

 

“I am doing this in my own way,” Jackson says putting down his chopstick, determinate to ask Mark out. “Jinyoung, you are a total failure, I don’t even know how Jaebum is dating you.”

“Do it in your own way then, I just trying to help.”

He waited until Mark is done with his lunch, determinate to follow him out and pop the question. If he will get rejected at least he has a peace mind and if he will get accepted then he will throw a party with his teddy bear.

So, when Mark’s friends left him alone on the hallway, Jackson doesn’t waste any time and corners Mark.

He wanted to ask him out but now that he is standing in front of him, Mark looking at him with those beautiful eyes that stop the time, he is lost at words.

“Can I help you?” Mark asks, holding at his chest some books that Jackson finds more interesting now that saying anything else. “Jackson, are you there?”

“Yah, yah,” Jackson shakes his head taking a deep breath. He can do it, he knows he can. “I was wondering if you’ll like to go out tomorrow.” He did it.

Mark looks at him, not saying anything making Jackson nervous as hell. He can see the negative answer but he won’t show how on edge he is.

“Sure, I can do that,” Mark replies, a little smile appearing on his face making the other flash a shade a red.

“Then I’ll pick you up at one?” Jackson asks, happy as hell at the moment.

“Let’s meet in front of the mall at one.” Mark suggests and Jackson agrees in an instant.


	2. Chapter one

Sunglasses check, rings check, breathe check. It seems like everything is alright to go out, out with Mark. Mark who stole Jackson’s heart for some time.

Looking one last time in the mirror, Jackson grabs his car keys from the nightstand, leaving to the big date. He even calculated how much time it takes to arrive by car at the mall to not be late.

He won’t ruin this date for anything in this world, after all, this is what he waited for.

Stopping at the red light, he grabs a mint gum and starts to chew on it, to reveal some stress because he feels how the stress makes its way to his brain with every minute that passes. 

When he starts the car when the green light shows, something it seems to be off. “Not now, please.” Jackson prays as he parks over to see what’s wrong. The car left him in the middle of the road last time and right now isn’t the perfect moment for this.

Grabbing his phone from his pocket, he dials Jaebum’s number and waits and wait until the call goes to voice mail. “Fuck my life.”

He checks the time, seeing that there are still ten minutes until he has to show his face in front of the mall, he dial Jaebum’s number again but as well without luck.

He sighs, his nerves leaving him down and dials Jinyoung’s number this time. He waits and wait until someone seems to answer. “What?” The guy is breathing hard and Jackson wants to curse now having his friends imagine in his head fucking.

“My car is broke; I need you to take care of it. I am late for my date with Mark.” Jackson says, trying hard not to have the mental imagine of what his friends are doing now.

“You must be kidding me, right?” Jinyoung says taking a deep breath that Jackson could hear on the phone. “I can’t right now.”

“I don’t really care that you are in the middle of coming or whatever, you better dress up and take care of my car,” Jackson demands, this being the first time he is asking something from his friends, we except sometimes that doesn’t count. “I’ll send the address where to come.”

After waiting for five minutes and calling a car service, this must be a record for the boys; finally, Jackson can breathe normally again. “Here are the keys; the car service will be here soon, goodbye.” He throws the keys at Jinyoung and starts to run.

“You are late.” This is the first thing Mark says when Jackson appears in front of the mall.

Mark is good looking, with his blonde hair kind of messy, dressed in white jeans and a white shirt; he looks just like an angel.

“You better have a good excuse for being late.”

Jackson wakes from his daze and rubs the back of his head. “Actually, I have one: my car broke and I had to run.”

“I walked here and you don’t see me being late,” Mark says back making his way toward the entrance of the mall.

Jackson just smiles bright following the other inside. “Thank you for waiting.”

“Isn’t like I have anything better to do,” Mark says stopping and turning to look at Jackson. “What should we do?”

“Well, since is lunch time and since I know that you like spicy fast food, I thought that we should go and eat at KFC for the start,” Jackson says, remembering every word that Mark’s brother had said.

One of this days Jackson and Jinyoung cornered Yugyeom and asked him what Mark likes to do on a date and threatened the kid to not tell Mark. He believes that he had done a good job.

“You know that? From where?” Mark asks a bit taken aback by the younger.

“I just know,” Jackson smiles, making his way toward the said restaurant. “I am a good observant.”

*****

 

Jackson looks at the little piece of meat with a stare that could kill; he just doesn’t like spicy food. On the other side of the table, Mark is so caught in eating that Jackson doubts that he is paying attention to anything else. Anyway, the older is cute in his opinion, with a little smile that you barely could observe, with his big eyes shining and his lips always moving to bit the meat.

“Why are you staring?” Mark asks, stopping from eating to look at Jackson.

Crap, he has been caught. “I wasn’t,” He replays burying his head into his plate of food, his face a shade of red that you never see on Jackson.

“If you say so,” Mark says getting back to his good and just than Jackson raised his head to admire the older again. “So, why did you ask me out because you never do anything for free?”

This question takes Jackson by surprise, why would Mark think something like that of him? “Nothing,”

“You gave me a cake, an idiot cake that put me in the hospital for two days.” Mark says putting a piece of meat into his mouth and starts to chew on it. “Secondly, you asked me to fuck you on a football game where everyone could see you.”

The younger wants practically to laugh at Mark boldness. The older doesn’t seem to be affected by the words he is using in his speaking.

“Now you asked me out and I don’t understand how any of these things is related to each other.”

Jackson doesn’t really know how he should reply to this. A simple I like you won’t work, Mark looks like the type of guy who is sophisticated and like he has expectation from you.

“Don’t you like the food?” Mark asks pointing to Jackson’s almost full plate. “Can I have it then?”

“Yes, sure,” Jackson pushes the plate, so Mark can take some. This guy can eat, that’s for sure but he is glad that he didn’t ask further about why he is doing those things.

“So, you didn’t reply me.” Mark nonchalant like always got back to his eating, leaving Jackson with his mouth wide open.

Why is so hard to just say those words? Why is so hard to say it out loud? The answer to that question is I am afraid of the response.

Maybe Jackson looks taught on the surface but in the inside, he is soft like a new blanket.

“First I thought that you like me but when I got in the hospital and you didn’t even came to apologize or visit me I dismiss the idea.” Mark continues when he sees that Jackson doesn’t reply. “Then I thought that you want to make fun of me bringing that banner at the game.”

“No, no, none of that,” Jackson says when Mark stopped to eat and to glare into his plate. He almost looks like he is disappointed in something. “You are right, I gave you the cake because I like you but I didn’t know that you are allergic at peanuts and beside Jinyoung made the cake.”

Mark looks up at Jackson, with his puppy face and pots. “What about the banner?”

“There is someone who ordered the banner with Mark’s name as well and it got changed.” Jackson had called that damn company and asked about it and they were like, sorry it got confused with another one. Really?

“You want me to believe that someone really ordered a banner like that?”

“Yes, you can ask at the company as well.” Jackson defends himself. Of course is he was in Mark’s shoes won’t believe as well but this is the reality.

“So, huh, you like me?” Mark asks if Jackson is right, Mark’s cheeks getting a bit pink.

The younger starts to rub the back of his head, getting sweaty from the spicy food and from embarrassment. “Yes, I do.”  
“Let me tell you that you are an idiot,” Mark says a wide smile on his face that lets Jackson confused to the core. “Why would you let Jinyoung tell you how to make a guy fall in love with you?”  
“Huh?”  
“Jaebum’s is Daehyun’s brother aka in my best friend,” Mark says shaking his head lightly.  
“I am going to kill that bastard, how could he go around telling everyone?” Jackson shakes his head but smiles anyway.  
“Besides, Yugyeom told me that you cornered him at school to ask information about me?”  
This is so embarrassing.  
“I knew about the cake incident and the banner from the beginning, so don’t worry, I am not mad.”  
“Then why didn’t you tell me anything?”  
“I like to see your blushing face too much.” Mark says biting his bottom lip to prevent him from laughing too much.

******

 

“You know, you didn’t have to bring me home,” Jackson says unblocking his seatbelt and of course Mark lied when he said that he walked to arrive at the mall. “I could have walked.”

“Don’t worries, besides I had a great day,” Mark says doing the same.

After eating they left for a walk and talked about idiot things like school and what they want to do with their lives after they finish high school. The only thing that left unspoken is Jackson’s confession.

“Thanks then,” Jackson says opening the car door. “See you tomorrow.” He gets down from the car and turns one last time to wave at Mark but for his surprise, Mark climbs out as well and makes his way toward Jackson.

“For your information, I always liked you too,” He says leaning in to capture Jackson’s lips into a kiss.

At first, he went still, not daring to move not even an inch in case this is not real but when he feels Mark’s lips more firmly on his, he starts to move in synch with the older. Letting their lips dancing on each other in an a slow dance.

It feels so unreal and so real at the same time that Jackson’s brain shouted everything out but Mark’s presence and the fact that he is kissing him slowly like he is afraid to break him.

Just before the kiss to go farther, Mark breaks the kiss and leans his forehead on Jackson with his eyes closed and a big smile on his face. “I liked you since I moved but you never beat a look in my away, so I resigned.”

Jackson is dying in happiness but doesn’t say anything, he doesn’t know if his mouth can form coherent words at the moment.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, yes?” Mark asks, detaching himself from Jackson to look in his eyes.

“Yes,” Jackson replies, with a big smile that could reach his eyes. “I’ll see you tomorrow.

Mark pecks Jackson’s lips one last time and climbs into the car.

This is so real, so, so real, Jackson sings as he walks into his house with the thought that he would see Mark tomorrow and maybe kiss him again.


End file.
